Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 19 - The Bravest Warrior
by Taismo-89
Summary: Chris is challenged by Artemis(goddess of hunt and wildlife)'s most loyal apprentice. Collab by MimisaRi. Also got some help from Tamishii to correct some mistakes.


It was a quiet night in the forest. Suddenly, a portal opened and the silhouette of a long-haired girl came out of it.

"He must be here somewhere." She pulled out a crystal ball from her belt. The image of Chris appeared on it. "Chris Kratt, current Earth Guardian...we'll see soon who's the best of us..."

* * *

At the Tortuga, Chris was meditating, very focused, while Martin and Jimmy watched a horror flick.

The two of them panicked once the movie villain entered with his axe. Chris tried to keep his focus, but ultimately lost concentration due to their screams.

"Guys!" he yelled in frustration.

"Hey! Who took me out of my torpor?" Bite-Size complained, looking at the team from his bat box.

"Sorry, guys," Martin apologized.

"I can't meditate with you guys screaming like girls!" Chris said. "Speaking of girls, where are they?"

"They were already supposed to return with the movie. And quick, cause I'm tired of these horror flicks." Martin said.

"So am I! A brown bat can't take a nap with all that screaming," Bite-Size complained.

"Wait no more, guys!" Aviva entered with Koki and Mina. "Sorry we were late. The line at the video store was HUGE. Plus, we needed to grab more snacks for the movie night."

"Okay… so which film did you pick?" Chris asked.

"Just the classics of all classics! A film so great they remade millions of times. And this is the original!" Koki talked excitedly, accidentally throwing the videotape away. Chris retrieved before it fell on the floor.

"Let the movie night begin!" Once the film started, Jimmy recognized it.

"Rio Gato? Oh my gosh, best western ever!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah! Isn't great how that new kid challenges the old sheriff?" Koki said.

"Just for the kid to make a name for himself? And isn't it awesome how..."

"Can we please just watch the movie?" Bite-Size asked, flying to Koki's hair.

"Sorry." Koki and Jimmy blushed.

* * *

"After I end you, old man, they'll know my name in every territorian west in the Mississippi! Now draw!" the young cowboy talked in the movie, while Martin bit his fingernails.

"Look, kid… having people knowing your name isn't important. Fame and glory aren't worth fighting for." Chris thought about the sheriff's sentence. Somehow he felt it would be important to remember this.

"Enough talking! I said draw!" the young cowboy shouted, picking up his gun. "One… two… three!"

A gunshot was heard, surprising everyone. The young cowboy fell on the floor, while the sheriff shook his head and left.

"Did I tell ya or did I tell ya?" Koki said, once the movie ended.

"They don't make movies like this anymore," Chris stated. Then he looked at his big brother. "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm not!" Martin said, adjusting his hat. "Partner, that's what I call a classic western!" He said in a country accent.

Suddenly, they heard a window-breaking sound, then the lights turned off. Jimmy panicked throwing up his popcorn.

"Hey, what was that?" Koki asked. "Who turned out the lights?" She grabbed her medallion, and gave a little light on the situation.

"Oh my..." She saw an arrow where the light button was. "Who threw that?" She asked. They all looked up to see a silhouette on the window for a few seconds before it ran away.

"Is that a girl?" Martin asked.

"Let's find out," Chris said.

"Just in time for my night flight," Bite-Size stated.

* * *

The team went to the forest, but did not find the silhouette anywhere… until an arrow was thrown on Chris's direction, making him duck quickly. The arrow carried a message once they took a better look.

"In name of Artemis, goddess of hunt and wild creatures, I challenge the Earth Guardian to face me in combat," Chris read the message.

"Exactly," The silhouette showed itself as a young woman with brown hair and a green dress. "For fame and glory, I shall defeat you and receive Artemis' protection, as one of her most loyal apprentices."

"Hey! You mess with him, you mess with all of us!" Martin said, going in protective big-brother mode.

"Wait!" Mother Nature appeared, followed by Luna. "Sorry I'm late." She looked at the Guardians.

"Huh?" Martin asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later," she said. "Remind them of the rules first."

"If the Earth Guardian loses, his powers will be removed. If he refuses to fight, the others' powers will be removed," the challenger explained.

"I have no choice," Chris thought. "I accept the challenge."

"We're going to Africa," The girl said.

"I demand allowing me to take complete observation," Mother Nature said.

"Granted," the messenger said.

"Observe all you want, Hermia… it will not change the final result," the girl said, while they were all teleported to Africa.

* * *

When everyone arrived, the girl made some movements with her hands, making a sand stadium around everyone.

"Let us start with archery," the girl said. Bows and arrows were given to both of them. "The one able to break its opponent's bow wins."

Suddenly, a cheetah passed by them. It was Blur. The young woman aimed with her bow and arrow, but when she threw her arrow, Chris threw another one, destroying his opponent's arrow and preventing the cheetah of being wounded.

"What were you thinking?" Chris spoke, irritated. "You could have hurt someone innocent."

Ignoring his speech, the woman threw some arrows quickly. With each arrow she threw, Chris countered. He only missed one, which then scraped against his cheek. Then, getting down lower and keeping focus on the target, Chris let loose his last arrow.

It hit its mark and broke the bow of his opponent.

"The first challenge was won," the messenger said. His team cheered. Chris rubbed his cheek: he hadn't been cut too deep, but it was still hurting a bit. The crew came up congratulating him.

"Don't celebrate yet," Hermia told them. "That was just the first challenge."

"You now decide the challenge, Earth Guardian," the apprentice stated.

"Okay. I do not want to do something that endangers the life of any of my friends friends, animal or human. I suggest a Creature Challenge." Chris showed his Creature Power Suit to the opponent.

"Hmm... interesting. I have observed you long enough to know how this suits work." the woman spoke up.

"So, you know what I'm going to propose to you. Prey against predator. In any habitat. The best one wins." Chris said, handing her Aviva's CPS.

"My Power Suit?" Aviva said. "Let's hope everything will be fine."

"Okay, and in which habitat do you want to use them?" asked the woman holding the Power Suit.

"Right here in Savannah. Select an animal," Chris said, showing his several power disks.

"Lion," she said

"Alright, cheetah," Chris said. He gave her the lion disk and left the rest, leaving only the cheetah disk. The two ran in opposite directions, each seeking out their selected creature.

"I only hope they don't take long to find them. I'm running out of popcorn," Jimmy said.

Chris was lucky, managing to find Blur and Spot Swat. He activated his Cheetah suit and started running back to the stadium. The girl was still looking for a lion to touch, until something pulled her hair down. It was a playful lion cub. She activated her CPS and scared the cub away.

They returned to the small stadium: Chris, using his super speed, arrived first. The woman got tired of running.

"Already tired? We're just getting started," said Chris.

"I am apprentice of Artemis, she taught me to be strong and overcome! Every minute she makes me strong!" she said nervously.

"I learned to be strong with my family and friends, and I have moments where I need their help. I'm not strong every minute, I have fun moments with them as well, but that does not stop me from being who I am." said Chris.

"I will not be defeated!" She sent a tornado of leaves at Chris and took the rest of the Creature Power Disks with her. "Come find me if you can!" She teleported herself away.

"Thief!" Martin said. "That has to be against the rules."

"Good point." The messenger said.

"Hermia, you have to do something!" Aviva said nervously.

"Things like that are considered at the end of the challenge, not during it." Mother Nature said. "And the challenge is just beginning ..."

"Where did she go?" Jimmy asked.

"She could have gone back to the forest" said Koki.

"Yeah, Chris surely's going after her." Martin said. They used the teleportation power in their medallions and went to the forest. The stadium collapsed as soon as they departed.

* * *

Back in the forest, Chris watched everything around him. A silhouette approached him. His rival attacked him, using the Wolf suit.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Chris spoke.

"Do what you can to win." she replied nonchalantly.

Chris saw a Peregrine Falcon and whistled to call the bird down. Once it landed on his gloved arm, he activated his Falcon Powers and took off. He stooped and nearly got her with his claws.

"You want to play, birdie? I accept the challenge!" the girl said, grabbing a falcon feather and activating her suit.

The race became more arduous. The two fought in the air.

Chris pushed her with his claws straight down into the trees, trapping her in the branches. A squirrel jumped on the suit's button, deactivating it.

Forgetting the rule about animals, she moved and dropped the squirrel. Then she bit the branches and freed herself before reactivating her suit.

Chris passed her, flying up. The girl followed him, with her claws ready to attack and flew up. When Chris saw the now-injured squirrel, he landed quickly, avoiding the woman's claws. The brunette carefully touched the injured creature and activated his Squirrel suit. Carefully picking the squirrel up, he left the scene.

"The second challenge goes to the challenger." the messenger announced. The apprentice watched.

"Competition in the trees, huh?" The woman deactivated her suit and saw a blue jay.

* * *

"There you go." Chris helped the squirrel, which was a female, to head back to her hole in the tree, close to her little ones. The team watched everything with the help of the messenger, who had created a screen.

"No matter if he is challenged or not... he never forgets helping an animal in need." Martin said.

"And now we have this challenge in the trees?" asked the woman, feeling confident.

"Okay," Chris agreed.

"This will be the last challenge." the messenger said. "The challenge is only valid in the trees and the one to fall will lose."

"Right. Let the best one win," Chris spoke.

"And that is... me!" the girl said, pushing Chris, who lost his balance but did not fall. At this point, the girl had activated her blue jay suit. He pushed the girl in his Squirrel suit, but she flew.

"Oh, you thought you could fool me? You should know that I always win!" she stated.

"You said that three times already." said Chris.

The woman shook the branch. It started breaking, but Chris leaped to another. Chris then spotted a nest at the tip of the branch.

"Oh, no!"

The ruthless woman broke the branch and the nest fell. Chris quickly came down and saved the eggs, quickly jumping to another tree.

He picked up some twigs and leaves, making a nest on a stronger branch, and placing the eggs in it. The girl followed Chris as he hopped from tree to tree.

"I think Artemis would not like to see her pupil cheating like that!"

"I'm doing what she said: I'm doing what I can to win!"

Chris went to a lower, weaker branch. The girl tried to attack, but she hit her wing on that branch and fell to the ground, deactivating her suit.

"The challenger has lost. Chris Kratt is the winner and keeps his powers," the messenger spoke.

"Hooray!" the team celebrated.

"No! Impossible! I can not lose! I can not!" the girl panicked.

"Sorry, miss... but I must admit it was a good battle." Chris smiled. The team ran to greet him, hug him and celebrate.

"My son... I'm so proud of you..." Mother Nature embraced her beloved Guardian, being followed by all the team.

The girl conjured a hurricane of leaves and sent it towards Chris. But her plan was foiled by a doe that suddenly appeared. The doe stopped the tornado and took the form of a woman in yellow clothes and brown hair.

"Artemis ..." the messenger said.

"Alice... you disappoint your master. Instead of accepting your defeat as a good player, you chosed your fame." she spoke sternly.

"Artemis, I did not want..." stammered Alice.

"Come on, though. Congratulations on your victory, Christopher Kratt. You showed honor and loyalty throughout the whole thing."

"Thank you," the Earth Guardian replied.

"Sorry Hermia, this will not happen again," Artemis apologized.

"Since no one was seriously hurt, all is forgiven," said Mother Nature. Alice and Artemis go away in a swirl of wind.

Suddenly, a small tornado with a green light hit Chris's medallion, which was in his pocket. Upon landing in the hands of its owner, the jewel became a white bow made of pine. It was decorated with gold vine shaped accents. When Chris pulled the bowstring, an arrow of green light appeared. When he threw it at a dead tree, it flourished. The Wild Kratts stood in amazement.

"Now you know why Alice challenged you. She wanted to be entitled to that power by Artemis. But Artemis kept it in store for one who truly deserves it," Hermia explained, smiling. "With this day of events, you gained the protection of Artemis, goddess of hunting and wildlife."

Everyone celebrated the victory of the Kratt in green, while Chris watched his bow turn back into his medallion. He smiled, thinking about Artemis's words.


End file.
